bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferion Acheron
Ferion Acheron is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Ferion has dark brown unruly hair. He has a mild tan with dark green eyes and a moderately trimmed beard. Ferion has several tattoos; one on his neck a few on his arms and a large back tattoo. His body is chiseled and he often takes a lot or pride in the way he looks, making sure to keep up with his workouts as much as possible. Personality Ferion is a fairly laid-back, do his own thing kind of guy, though he has a bit of a bad boy complex about him that stems from his rather tough and slightly rebellious attitude. Most of the time Ferion can be rather easy to get along with but if he dislikes you he will defiantly make it obvious. At times Ferion can be an ass-hole though on certain occasions he is known to be a bit of a sweet heart, though this side of him usually only shows itself for certain people. Ferion isn't afraid to speak his mind or beat someone's ass if they get in his way. He also tends to be a bit of a flirt around people that he finds attractive. When it comes to his sexuality he is fairly open about it and doesn't mind letting people know he would openly fuck a good looking guy, though he tends to go for feminine looking men and considers himself a dominate male. History As a human Damon worked as a bartender in L.A attempting to make a living while staying in a cheap apartment. He didn’t get along much with his family especially his brother Jayden who he’d had a falling out with a few years before. Damon got along much better with himself and the different girlfriends he seemed to go through each month. Lacey was probably the longest relationship he’d shared with someone before Noah. For Damon the relationship was mostly about the sex, however Lacey had other ideas. The first few months with Lacey were fun for him, but gradually it become more and more clear that Lacey was looking for more from their relationship, a commitment. It was around this time that Damon started spending more time out, staying later at work to avoid the clinginess from Lacey. It was one of his late nights at the bar that he first met Noah. The young man was at his counter, alone, Damon couldn’t seem to keep his eye of the other man. There was just something about him that had all of Damon’s attention, which was actually pretty unusually because normally he was only this interested with someone if he thought sex would be involved, but not this time. For the next few nights Damon found himself eager for the young man’s arrival, he’d even managed to serve him a few times but never really got in much of a conversation with him. It was around the second week that Damon finally got his chance to talk to Noah. All was going fine until Damon caught site of a strange man attempting to slip something into Noah’s drink. Damon was not about to let that bullshit happen on his shift. Making his way over, Damon put a fist near the man and the drink he’d just tampered with while Noah had been distracted. The strange man who was most likely a fucking pervert did his best to play it off cool, but he honestly wasn’t fooling anymore. Damon made sure the guy left the bar with a bleeding nose even managed to start up a scene in the bar with everyone watching. But he honestly didn’t care, at least now he had a reason to talk with Noah. That night he offered to walk the man home. And the two of them seemed to click on the walk back; Damon was seemingly enthralled by Noah. After getting his number the two finally said their goodbyes, though Damon was certain hell he was planning for them to meet again. It was only a few days after that Damon hit the young male up, offering him some martial art lessons so he’d be able to defend himself from any other crap in the future. It was this that sparked a thriving friendship that eventually grew into a romance between the two. But of course Lacey was an issue at that time, so much so that she’d managed to get herself wedged between the two with the news of a baby. But that shit wasn’t going to fly with Damon and he eventually left her and began a challenging relationship with Noah. The two were good the first few months but it finally came time for the commitment part, it was usually around this time that Damon slipped out. But for some reason it wasn’t as easy as the others. Not with Noah, there was something else that had Damon so attached, something that he really just wasn’t used to. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was in love with this guy, even going to great lengths to push him away by getting with other people. But all he was really doing was hurting the one he loved. Finally the two just separated and it seemed to be over between the two of them, even though the two of them were aching to be with each other every minute. The thought of Noah with another was just too much for Damon though and a mere friendship with him wasn’t enough. It took a while but Damon finally managed to admit to himself just how much Noah meant to him. But the real question was if he was too late. Months had passed and Noah had moved on with his life, the two of them were still friends but it wasn’t the same. Finally Damon decided he would take a risk and ask Noah to marry him. It was a long run but it was worth it in Damon’s eyes. If Noah still loved him, he’d at least give it a thought. Damon planned to ask him in the park under the moon. He’d even managed to get Noah to agree to the little date. But it was on that night that things would take a turn for the worse. After spending most of the night just talking and having fun like they had when they’d first met, Damon decided it was a good time to make his proposal; taking him to a remote part of the park where he was sure they’d have a little privacy. But just before he could get down on a knee there was an echo of footsteps. Turning Damon was surprised by the face of masked man in black who was there for the obvious reason. It wasn’t unusual for thugs to mug people in that park. Damon could handle it though, at least he thought so. It was the second one that had come out of nowhere and grabbed Noah. That was when things got worse. Ruffling through his pockets Damon quickly emptied what little cash he had, however he’d also dropped the ring in the process. Revealing at this tragic moment just what he’d had planned for Noah. Thinking that everything would be fine and they would just take the money, Damon stepped back. But Noah had managed to wiggle free of the other using the training he’d learned from Damon. As proud as he was of Noah it was the gun shot that sounded through the air that stabbed his heart, Noah’s body going limp while the thugs took off with the bit of cash. All was lost in a single moment. Everything Damon had hoped for… It was a tragic ending to a complicated romance. Losing Noah had taken a part of Damon he didn’t know he even could lose a part of his heart. Damon could never love again or allow himself to commit to someone. He eventually fell into a deep depression that was only managed with alcohol. His family at that point wanted nothing to do with him, pretty much saw him as a lost cause by then. Even his brother Jayden had turned his back on him. Damon eventually let his depression take him, overdosing on medication bringing a tragic end to his life. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei